The present disclosure generally relates to a method and system for transmitting light fluoresced from materials with vacancy centers (e.g., nitrogen vacancy (NV) diamond material) to an optical collector. The transmission of light fluoresced from NV diamond material to an optical collector impacts the efficiency by which fluoresced light is directed to the optical collector and detected.